A printer known in the art performs a printing operation by ejecting ink from a plurality of nozzles formed in a print head onto a sheet of paper while executing a main scan to move the print head in a main scanning direction. In one main scan, this printer forms dots in ink within a band-like area. A technique for overlapping the edge portions of two neighboring bands has been proposed in order to avoid producing white lines and uneven densities at the border between the bands. Another technique was proposed for modifying the dot recording rates for nozzles based on the nozzle positions in the paper-conveying direction. In this technique, the device sets the recording rate to the maximum value for nozzles positioned near the center in the conveying direction and reduces the recording rate for nozzles to a larger degree the closer they are positioned near the ends of the nozzle rows in the conveying direction. Further, a technique was proposed to reduce the number of nozzles used in one main scan (i.e., to decrease the width of the band) on the leading and trailing edges of the sheet with the knowledge that dot positioning precision is more unstable when printing the leading and trailing edges of sheets.